


Poe Has A Cold: A Star Wars Easy Reader

by imaginary_golux, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: These Precious Fluffballs [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Best Beloved and I were brainstorming, and this happened...</p><p>Poe has a cold. Finn and Rey want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Has A Cold: A Star Wars Easy Reader

“Achoo!” says Poe. “Oh, Sith-spawn. I have a cold.”

“You should go to bed,” says General Leia. “I will bring you chicken soup.”

“What is chicken soup?” asks Rey. “I have never had it.”

“It is good for colds,” says General Leia. “You can have some too.”

*

“I do not feel well,” says Poe. “Achoo!”

“Maybe you should meditate,” says Rey. “That might make you feel better.”

“I will try it,” says Poe. He sits on his bed and closes his eyes. “Achoo! I do not think I can meditate while I am sick.”

“I am sorry,” says Rey. “I will try to think of something else.”

*

“I have brought you some tissues,” says C-3PO. “Please do not sneeze on me. I have just been polished.”

“Thank you,” says Poe. He blows his nose. “I do not like being sick.”

“I am glad droids do not get sick,” says C-3PO.

“Beep beep _bloop_!” says BB-8.

“What did he say?” Finn asks.

“He says Poe should not have gone out in the snow without his heavy coat,” Rey says.

“That is not very helpful,” says Poe. He blows his nose again.

*

“Maybe we could spar,” Finn says. “That might make you feel better.”

“I am too sick and sore to spar,” says Poe.

“Oh,” says Finn. “I am sorry. I will try to think of something else.”

*

“I have brought you tea,” says Jessika. “It will make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” says Poe. He drinks the tea. “This tea does not taste good.”

“I did not say it would taste good,” says Jessika.

“You are a cruel woman and a good friend,” says Poe.

*

“We are sorry,” say Rey and Finn. “We do not know what to do to help you.”

“You can come and snuggle with me,” says Poe.

“Will that make you feel better?” asks Rey.

“Having you here helps the most,” says Poe.

Rey and Finn snuggle with Poe all night.

*

“I feel much better!” says Poe. “My cold has gone away.”

“That is very good!” says Rey.

“I am very glad!” says Finn.

“What would you like to do today?” asks Poe.

“Achoo!” says Rey.

“Achoo!” says Finn.

“Oh no! You have gotten my cold. I will bring you chicken soup and tea and tissues,” says Poe.

“Thank you,” say Rey and Finn. “Then will you snuggle with us?”

“I will snuggle with you all day, buddies,” says Poe.

“Achoo!” say Rey and Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wanted to illustrate this, I would be incredibly grateful.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Poe Has A Cold: A Star Wars Easy Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548979) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
